


Felicità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Aragorn e Arwen guardano loro figlio appena nato dormire.





	1. Chapter 1

Felicità

  


Arwen si abbassò, sollevò la copertina azzurra e guardò il viso niveo del figlio. Gli passò la punta dell’indice sulla manina chiusa a pugno. La lunga e larga manica perlacea strofinò contro la stoffa della coperta. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, la luce delle stelle che entrava dalla finestra si rifletteva nei suoi occhi blu scuro. Le gote candide le si arrossarono e la punta aguzza delle orecchie le tremò, facendo sfuggire una ciocca nera dalla coroncina argentata che indossava. Si rizzò e indietreggiò, unendo le mani sul grembo leggermente rigonfio, intrecciando le dita. 

Il neonato gorgogliò e Aragorn sorrise. Abbracciò da dietro la donna che si appoggiò al suo petto. 

Il re la cullò, la corona sul suo capo brillava riflettendo la luce della luna.

“Nostro figlio è come l’ho sempre immaginato” sussurrò. 

Aragorn le accarezzò la guancia candida con il dorso della sua abbronzata e callosa. Arwen sciolse le mani, ne mise una su quella del marito al suo fianco e appoggiò l’altra sulla culla.

“E non c’è nessuno più felice di me in tutta la Città bianca” mormorò il ramingo.

“Di noi” ribatté la sua regina.

 


	2. Un regalo speciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble sul piccolo Eldarion.

Un regalo speciale  


Arwen alzò il capo, osservando le stelle che illuminavano il cielo blu notte. Sentì ridacchiare, si voltò, vedendo suo figlio correre. Il bambino raggiunse il padre ed allungò le braccia. Aragorn sorrise, si piegò prendendolo in braccio.

“Eldarion, cosa c’è?” chiese. Il figlio si voltò verso la madre, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“E’ vero che avrò un regalo speciale quest’anno?” chiese. Arwen guardò il marito e si voltò verso il figlio, annuendo.

“Sì, avrai una sorellina” spiegò. Si accarezzò il pancione e socchiuse gli occhi.

“La sorellina è lì dentro?” chiese il piccolo. Il padre gli baciò il capo tra i capelli ricci.

“Sì, la piccola Nerwen” rispose.

 

[110].


End file.
